Intimidation
by Zimithrus1
Summary: Sephiroth learns that not everything can be intimidated by his presence. A squirrel, an oak tree with its' acorns, and a strange girl are some of these things...One-shot for Eighth Sin containing her OC, Yazuki. Other readers are welcome as well!


A wonderful one-shot that came to mind a couple of days ago! This is for one of my Friends on this site and contains her OC, Yazuki, anyhow, I hope all you readers out there enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~XIntimidationX~

'General Sephiroth.'

If you didn't know this name within Shinra, then you must not have a pulse. Everyone, and we're talking everyone, knows who he is. Most distinguished by his long katana and flowing silver hair. Not to mention those piercing icy mint colored eyes. Those just gazing at him in the hallways were easily frightened by his presence, or in awe. It was one of the two, or the most common one, was intimidation. No matter what you did, nor what you said, even if you looked at Sephiroth in a way he didn't want you looking at. The word 'intimidation' would be sliced into your skull with Masamune. Anything and everything could be easily intimidated by the man.

Although, that word went too far into his head one day, and Sephiroth got the brilliant idea that he could intimidate ANYTHING. It all started outside the town of Gongaga while on a mission. He was accompanied by one of his only friends, Angeal Hewly at the time. They had received word of a strange presence floating around in their town and wanted it checked out. Sephiroth didn't understand why they needed two first class SOLDIERS to take on this mission, after all, it was just a strange presence. Well, it started off that way. So did our tale of the word 'intimidation' and it going too far...

"Sephiroth please, keep acting like this and it will be a downfall." Angeal heavily sighed, wishing he knew what got into his friend today.

"Hmph." Was all Sephiroth replied before walking away with a puffed out chest, before tripping over a small little squirrel.

He twisted around and avoided falling onto the marshy ground face first. Anger was very apparent in his facial expression. He slowly began to draw Masamune.

"Oh good Gaia...Sephiroth, it's just a squirrel!" Angeal loudly huffed, annoyance present in his tone of voice.

"It's fixing to be a dead one. Not even a squirrel can get away with this." Sephiroth growled, narrowing his slit like eyes. The squirrel looked up with a cute chubby face, and squeaked high pitched as it wiggled its' ears.

"How dare this foul creature not be intimidated by me." Sephiroth added, glaring daggers at the innocent little squirrel.

"Sephiroth, please, let's get going. The presence is much stronger now. We don't want to loose it." Angeal piped up, speaking the truth that actually started as a small white lie.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll be back to skin him later." Sephiroth grumbled, sheathing Masamune and whipping around to follow the presence with his friend.

Small laughter was barely present above in the treetops. "This'll be so much fun! I'll be doing the intimidating here!" The voice sang.

Upon loosing the track of the voice, the two first classes found theirselves lost within the dence forest.

"Sephiroth, wait! Look where you're" Angeal stopped talking and flinched whenever Sephiroth smacked right into a large oak tree. Acorns came down and smacked him on the head. Sephiroth looked back at Angeal with angry eyes again.

"Angeal...KILL HIS ACORNS AND MAKE HIM WATCH!" Sephiroth shouted, clearly upset.

Angeal nearly facepalmed. "You're acting even worse then Genesis on his man-period." Angeal sighed, shaking his head.

"He...has those things?" Sephiroth asked, nearly disgusted.

"No! I'm comparing his mood swings to that of a woman on their time of the month!" Angeal quickly defended, throwing up his hands in silent surrender. Sephiroth arched a silvery eyebrow, but decided to leave the tree out of this. "I sence the presence again, let's stop the quarreling." Sephiroth quickly said as the presence was very close by.

Childish sounding laughter echoed around in the treetops, before a young girl dropped down from the trees. Her hair was black and in a big mess, it looked unbrushed. Crimson eyes glimmered in amusement.

"You sure are cute when you're angry!" She teased Sephiroth with a big grin.

"You." Sephiroth growled.

"You, who?" Angeal asked.

~0~Me: I love those chocolate yoohoo drinks! 8D

Seph: *Smacks me* Shut up and type.

Me: T^T...fine.~0~

"She's an annoying stalker that first formed my wretched fan club." Sephiroth growled angrily. He was really thinking of pulling out Masamune, even if this was just a girl. His eyes were dangerously narrowed again. Angeal could only watch.

"Tee-hee! You guessed right!" The girl giggled. She whipped out a camera from her pocket. "The fan club is gonna love these new pics of Sephie wanting to skin a squirrel and kill an oak tree and its' acorns." She smiled deviously.

"Sephiroth. This girl is causing the aura." Angeal spoke up, drawing his broadsword, leaving his bustersword untouched.

"I really would love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I must go!" She smiled, before leaping up into the trees and disappearing.

"Who WAS that?" Angeal asked, nearly breathless.

"Yazuki Valentine. I hate her." Sephiroth spoke.

"You think we should find her? It is our mission after all." Angeal spoke, with a slight shrug in his shoulders.

"We HAVE too. Those pictures cannot leak out!'

~2 weeks later~

Sephiroth stared at the newspaper in horror. There were said pictures. They had leaked into the pubic! Oh Gaia! His image would surely be ruined now! He was right. He was starting to become a laughing stock, even worse than a strange blonde cadet with chocobo like hair that was usually the center of the laughing stock.

Sephiroth didn't even want to show his face in Shinra at all now. Especially not with Genesis. That human fireball laughed at Sephiroth's face every chance he could. He vowed the next time he saw Yazuki Valentine again, she would not get away! And for Gaia's sake! He needed his intimidation back! It had been stolen away with those pictures.

Sephiroth ended up going back to Gongaga to try and find that stupid squirrel that had all started this fiasco.


End file.
